Visions of the Past
by Epicblonde52
Summary: Everything is over now- or at least that's what everybody thought. Ever since Emmett's died, Prim hasn't been the same. Slowly, Prim's sanity- and her life- are draining away. In her final moments of clarity, it's time to revisit the visions of the past. R
1. Chapter 1

**okay so HGF34567 and I decided to rewrite my story Visions of the past because the first version sucked. so here's the new story. please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"'Mom! Guess what happened today at school!' I whisper, trying not to startle any of the animals that my mother has her eyes set on, hoping to land an arrow in one. My mother holds a finger to her lips. 'Shh, you don't want to scare away anything, Prim. What happened?'_

_ I lower my voice just a teensy bit. 'A real rebel veteran came to school today to tell us about the war, mom! I learned so much! Did you guys really blow up a mountain in District 2 and trap a bunch of people in there? The veteran guy said that it really helped you guys to win. And then, he said that you tried to convince everyone to fight together against the capitol and-'_

_ 'Prim, STOP!" My mother shouts, her gray eyes clouded over. I can tell I'm bringing up painful memories. I hug her. 'Sorry mom.'_

I remember that day perfectly. I was twelve, still innocent, unaware of the real horrors of the world. Gale kept coming to my school and my mom kept having flashbacks, but I was twelve, I couldn't help bringing it up. I wanted to know if it was really true. I only talked to her about it in the woods though. Once she had the third flashback, she stopped taking me hunting with her. Our favorite activity that we always did together was ruined because of me. I would sit in my room staring at my bow and quiver, wanting to find the courage to ask her if we could go hunting again.

I never did, though, out of fear that I'd cause her to have a mental breakdown or something. It happened once, the day that she found Gale in the woods. I had followed her there...

_'She looks like you, Catnip." Gale says to my mom. _

_ "I know," my mom awkwardly says. _

_ Gale talked and talked about his two children, Misty and Dave. He talked about how Misty had his wife Johanna's curly red hair but his gray eyes, and Dave had his brown hair but Johanna's hazel eyes. I listened to Gale talk for about his kids for thirty minutes before things started to go downhill._

_ "I'm sorry about your sister, Katniss. I didn't know the bombs-" Gale starts to say. My mother stops him with a sharp, shaky response. "Just stop. Please." She snaps. From my hiding place I almost certainly know I think I see my mother's eyes water. But why would she be crying, crying about someone I didn't even know about? My mother never told me she had a sister. We visit my grandma once in a while, but neither her or Katniss ever brings it up. I should ask her myself._

_ I decide to head over to my grandma's place to ask her myself. _

That night my mother had a flashback. She shook my shoulders and screamed 'DON'T DIE!' it really freaked me out but my dad managed to calm her down. They told me about her, Prim. The aunt I was named after. I was told about how sweet she was, how she was nice to everyone and everything. That she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. That she died when Gale dropped the bombs. Now that we are here though I know she's alive. She has Carter and Emily and she's married to Rory."

My consular looks at me before jotting some notes down on her paper. "Prim, what makes you have these flashbacks? What gave you these urges to kill yourself?"

That's when I told Madge, my consular, the story of my life. Everything that had been dying to come out spilled out from me. There was nothing I left out. It just felt good to tell someone my story. It felt good to tell someone about my visions of the past.

"The day I met Emmett, now that was a weird day. Lets see I was fourteen...

_ 'Mom someone is on the phone, its a girl named Annie,' I yelled handing the phone to my mother. I ran up to my room once my mom took the phone and I plopped down onto my bed. My room wasn't anything special, it was painted to look like a forest, with a setting sun in the background. A couple blank canvases sat in the corner of my room, taunting me, daring me to splash them with color. On my dresser sat some chocolate chip cookies that dad and Shawn made me this morning._

_ I picked up a cookie and sat on my floor, peeking under my bed, like I did everyday, to make sure that they were still there. And they always were there. Gathering dust under my bed sat my bow and quiver. I hadn't touched them in two years. I gently pulled them out from their hiding spot and held them in my lap. I ran my finger across the bow string and then the bow itself. On the handle was a flower, a Primrose. My father had carved my name and next to the P and the E was a Primrose. I traced every detail of the small flower as I sat there with the bow in my lap. I longed to go into the woods with my mom and kill at least one squirrel._

_ I set the bow aside and picked up my quiver, and from my quiver I pulled a single wooden arrow. I ran my fingers along all three of the soft, brightly colored feathers. My fingers made their way down to the tip. I poked my fingertip with the sharp tip of the arrow. I could hear the woods singing my name. It was driving me insane. I had to go out there again, with or without mom. _

_ "Prim, we are going to be having guests, make sure you look nice," my mom said, standing in the doorway. She came closer to me and sat next to me. She pulled the arrow from my hands and flipped it over in her hands, as if she'd never seen an arrow before. Finally she placed it back in my hands. "You should go hunting, bring us back something for dinner." And with that, she was gone. She left me sitting there with the arrow in my hands and my bow in front of me. _

_ She was right though, I should go back out there. I tied my hair into a braid and pulled on my moms old hunting boots and leather jacket. I swung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and ran. _

_ I ignored the shouts of my mom, telling me not to run in the house. By the time the words left her mouth I was gone, outside, in the woods. I didn't stop when I reached the woods. I kept running. As I ran I took my braid out, I wanted to feel the wind through my hair. I felt free as I ran, I inhaled the sent of the woods and knew I was home. I ran until I ran into a tree. I was running so fast, by the time I realized there was a tree in front of me I was already out cold. _

_ When I woke up sea green eyes were looking into mine. The eyes looked worried. I felt my limbs dangle loosly through the air and for a split second, I though I was flying. Then I realized that he was carrying me, the boy with the green eyes. He was handsome and his arms were strong around me. His lips moved, speaking words but I couldn't hear them. My body ached but I managed to move my arms so that they were around his neck. He smiled at me and said something else that I didn't hear. I rested my head against his chest and let the strange boy carry me. I ended up falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. _

_ When I woke up again, the boy was still there but this time he wasn't carrying me. He was sitting at my bedside. I yawned and a pain went through my face. I yelped in pain._

* * *

_**(A/N: Hey guys! It's HGF34567, just saying I'm really looking forward to helping EpicBlonde52 rewrite the whole thing. I promise you this version of the story is going to be awesome [not just 'cause I'm writing it with her, haha]. Anyway, please review, we'd love to know what you thought of the updated version of the story. See you next chapter!)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The day I met Emmett, now that was a weird day. Lets see I was fourteen...

_ 'Mom someone is on the phone, its a girl named Annie,' I yelled handing the phone to my mother. I ran up to my room once my mom took the phone and I plopped down onto my bed. My room wasn't anything special, it was painted to look like a forest, with a setting sun in the background. A couple blank canvases sat in the corner of my room, taunting me, daring me to splash them with color. On my dresser sat some chocolate chip cookies that dad and Shawn made me this morning._

_ I picked up a cookie and sat on my floor, peeking under my bed, like I did everyday, to make sure that they were still there. And they always were there. Gathering dust under my bed sat my bow and quiver. I hadn't touched them in two years. I gently pulled them out from their hiding spot and held them in my lap. I ran my finger across the bow string and then the bow itself. On the handle was a flower, a Primrose. My father had carved my name and next to the P and the E was a Primrose. I traced every detail of the small flower as I sat there with the bow in my lap. I longed to go into the woods with my mom and kill at least one squirrel._

_ I set the bow aside and picked up my quiver, and from my quiver I pulled a single wooden arrow. I ran my fingers along all three of the soft, brightly colored feathers. My fingers made their way down to the tip. I poked my fingertip with the sharp tip of the arrow. I could hear the woods singing my name. It was driving me insane. I had to go out there again, with or without mom. _

_ "Prim, we are going to be having guests, make sure you look nice," my mom said, standing in the doorway. She came closer to me and sat next to me. She pulled the arrow from my hands and flipped it over in her hands, as if she'd never seen an arrow before. Finally she placed it back in my hands. "You should go hunting, bring us back something for dinner." And with that, she was gone. She left me sitting there with the arrow in my hands and my bow in front of me. _

_ She was right though, I should go back out there. I tied my hair into a braid and pulled on my moms old hunting boots and leather jacket. I swung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and ran. _

_ I ignored the shouts of my mom, telling me not to run in the house. By the time the words left her mouth I was gone, outside, in the woods. I didn't stop when I reached the woods. I kept running. As I ran I took my braid out, I wanted to feel the wind through my hair. I felt free as I ran, I inhaled the sent of the woods and knew I was home. I ran until I ran into a tree. I was running so fast, by the time I realized there was a tree in front of me I was already out cold. _

_ When I woke up sea green eyes were looking into mine. The eyes looked worried. I felt my limbs dangle loosely through the air and for a split second, I though I was flying. Then I realized that he was carrying me, the boy with the green eyes. He was handsome and his arms were strong around me. His lips moved, speaking words but I couldn't hear them. My body ached but I managed to move my arms so that they were around his neck. He smiled at me and said something else that I didn't hear. I rested my head against his chest and let the strange boy carry me. I ended up falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. _

_ When I woke up again, the boy was still there but this time he wasn't carrying me. He was sitting at my bedside. I yawned and a pain went through my face. I yelped in pain and I heard his voice. His voice said, "Be careful, you bruised up your face pretty bad when you ran into that tree."_

_ I felt heat flush into my face. I was so embarrassed. What kind of idiot runs into a tree? _

_ I was barely able to reply because of how badly my face hurt. "Oh um...you carried me back here?" I asked, my eyes meeting his again. He blushes a little, too, as he replies, "Um...yeah...I did. I mean, you looked hurt, so, you know, I just thought I'd be nice by trying to help you and-" _

_ I cut him off. "It's fine. Thank you for helping me." I gave him a warm smile. He smiled back. After that, there was a bit of awkward silence. Finally I said, "I'm Prim, by the way."_

_ "I'm Emmett, Annie's son." He said, holding out his hand. I took it gladly. "So do you run into trees a lot?"he teases. _

_ I feel my face turn red again. Then I realize something. I'm sitting in my room, alone with this boy and my face is bruised up. _

_ Then dad walked into my room with a tray of food. "Hey Prim, how are you feeling?" He says, handing the tray to Emmett. I shrugged. "I'm OK. Just in a lot of pain." I said. Dad checked my bruises, seeing if things are broken, or if I'm too badly hurt. "We might have to call your grandma to look at these bruises. Then again, she hasn't been the same healer since aunt Prim died, but you know, maybe seeing you will spark up that healer's touch in her again." Dad said._

_ I knew which grandma he was talking about- my mother's mom. Dad's mom died when they bombed our district. But mom's mother was the greatest healer in District twelve back then, or so I've been told. Mom told me, though, that she stopped healing after the Rebellion because she was too traumatized by the loss of her daughter, my aunt with the same name as me. I guess people are never the same after loss._

_ Anyway, after saying that, Dad left me and Emmett alone in my room, muttering some excuse about going to call grandma. There was awkward silence after that. I know Emmett wanted to say something, but still, silence hung in the air. After a while I finally said, "Sorry we met because I ran into a tree like an idiot." _

_ Emmett laughed. "It's OK. I would have screwed up us meeting anyway." He said. We were both laughing. Then, after that, for some strange reason I felt us getting closer, moving in like we were gonna kiss. We didn't, though. It was awkward after that, really awkward."_

"So, Prim did you like him right away?" Madge asks.

Tears well up in my eyes and threaten to spill. It hurts so much to talk about Emmett. I miss him but he's gone. I nod and bite my lip. "Why was it so awkward?" she asks.

The tears finally spill and I let out an empty laugh, "Because I had just ran into a tree and I think he liked me too."

"How are the kids dealing with the loss?" she asks.

I think back to my children at his funeral. "At the funeral, Iris was four and she was crying, begging to know where they were taking daddy and why he was in a box. Glenn was six and he stood there with an empty look on his face. He hasn't spoken a single word since the funeral. And Persi, she was one. She didn't understand anything. Its been a year since the funeral and I've been worrying a lot about them."

"I see, and how is Annie and your parents taking this?" she asks.

More tears fall as I think about Annie. "Once Annie found out he was dead, she killed herself. And this time we couldn't stop her." I reply, my voice barely above a whisper, "And my parents...I really don't know. Honestly, I haven't seen or spoken to them in so long. I'm still mad at mom for letting Shawn die..."

"Well, you should come back tomorrow, but bring the kids, too. I'd like to speak to them."


End file.
